Granwich
Overview: Granwich is the main area of the game. This is where you can go into each of the four different eras: Aztek, Viking, Arabian, and Transylvanian. Most of the in game mechanics are described there, as it also has a tutorial purpose. It contains 10 gears, no box, no lost character. Categories: * Any% * All Boss Tokens * 100% * Any% no OoB Strats: Any%: You need to get OoB to warp to the Transylvanian era. There are two different strategies possible for the any% category: the classic one, and the flying box trick. The flying box strat can save about 10 secondes, it depends on how fast you can get the trick, while the classic strat is much more consistent. For the classic strat, take control of Taz, spin to the entrance of the Arabian era. Call and control Bugs, and do a dive jump on the upper left corner of the gate. You should crash onto the floor, and fall OoB during the animation. Depending on your positionning, it can sometimes happen that you don't fall, or just stay in the diving animation. This case will make you spawnwarp, as you cannot control Bugs. So take control of Taz, call Bugs and try again. During the animation, hold up, right, and the right camera button until the camera moves for the second time. Then just hold up and mash the hovering button. You should warp facing the entrance of the Transylvanian era. Be careful as you cannot walk on the grass, you have to land on the stone path. For the flying box trick, take control of Taz, spin to the boxes and push the right wooden box to the maximum. Call Bugs, place Taz as he can push the other one. Control Bugs, get between the boxes. For that, have Bugs perpendicular to the boxes, altern up and up/right. It is recommended that you sneak during this to avoid getting past the blocks. Then make Bugs facing the right box so his tail is facing toward Taz. Control Taz, and push the box. The goal is to make it fly a bit in the air. To do it consistently, don't push the box toward Bugs, but to the side (so hold left or right if the camera is behind Taz, or up or down if you see Taz's profile). The Box should fly. Then you have to call Bugs inside the block, so he clips throught the floor thanks to a collision sandwich. The positioning is a bit precise. Stand near a corner of the box, but without touching it. Move the camera so you have the box to the center of the screen. Call Bugs. If things are done right, he should clip to the floor. He can sometimes be in between the floor and the box. In this case, walk a few steps toward the waterfall to make him clip. Then take control of Bugs, hover and find where the background is the darkest, this is where you have to go. Mash the hovering button while holding up, and when you warp, you should be near the entrance. Adjust a bit, but be careful, as the walls are higher than they look. All Boss Tokens: You need to get OoB to get to the Viking Era first, as the ability to carry and throw Bugs saves a lot of time in other eras. To go there, you have to perform a flying box trick. Take control of Taz, spin to the boxes and push the right wooden box to the maximum. Call Bugs, place Taz as he can push the other one. Control Bugs, get between the boxes. For that, have Bugs perpendicular to the boxes, altern up and up/right. It is recommended that you sneak during this to avoid getting past the blocks. Then make Bugs facing the right box so his tail is facing toward Taz. Control Taz, and push the box. The goal is to make it fly a bit in the air. To do it consistently, don't push the box toward Bugs, but to the side (so hold left or right if the camera is behind Taz, or up or down if you see Taz's profile). The Box should fly. Then you have to call Bugs inside the block, so he clips throught the floor thanks to a collision sandwich. The positioning is a bit precise. Stand near a corner of the box, but without touching it. Move the camera so you have the box to the center of the screen. Call Bugs. If things are done right, he should clip to the floor. He can sometimes be in between the floor and the box. In this case, walk a few steps toward the waterfall to make him clip. If you call Bugs from the corner the nearest of the waterfall and clip instantly, you should be facing toward the entrance of the Viking Era. Otherwise, keep hovering until you see the sun in the background. Orientate yourself so the sun is on the laft side of the screen, cut by the camera. Hover until you are over the entrance, and let go. Be careful, as the walls are higher than they look. If you are having troubles with the flying box trick, you can do the regular OoB near the Arabian era. See the strat in the any% section. Be careful, as you warp farther of the Viking Era, so you may need to not mash the hovering button, or even warp twice. If done correctly, this strat is about 25 seconds slower than a good flying box trick. It may still be a good option to begin with. 100%: TODO Any% no OoB: TODO See also: * Flying box trick * Dive jump * Transylvanian era